


Sensory

by LadyDanger420



Series: The Shapes of Love [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Gen, Ice Cream, Venom has shit eyesight y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Humans are very visual creatures. Klyntar are not.AKA Venom got shitty eyesight but that's okay





	Sensory

**Author's Note:**

> Just some of my ideas about this disaster slime, primarily focused on how they perceive the world around them.
> 
> Predators don't have good color vision, a concept taken to its logical conclusion

Sometimes, living with what basically amounted to a nigh invincible toddler had its difficulties. And they weren't always the things you would expect.

 

The first big thing they had to hash out was privacy. Eddie didn't like the thought of Venom watching every single thing he did, and after a few misunderstandings they managed to come to a mutually acceptable agreement.

 

The whole dietary mess was still a work in progress, mostly because neither of them were sure what exactly made Venom crave brains, but it was slowly improving.

 

One of the more unexpected things arose when they were spending a nice summer afternoon outside. It came up when Eddie mentioned something about bird migration.

 

**How do they know where to go? Is the leader the oldest, and shows the rest the route?**

 

“No, I think it's a combination of instinct and navigational skill. Some birds can actually see magnetic fields, which lets them know what way they're going. It's pretty cool, actually, I bet things look really weird for them.” He explained, garnering a few odd looks but the old, broken Bluetooth earpiece he'd dug up made him seem less crazy.

 

**Interesting. So many animals are visually oriented, it's strange.** They responded, sounding thoughtful.

 

“Why, are you not? I mean, most other animals have a really good sense of smell and hearing too, so it's not surprising, but yeah lots of things evolved to use eyes most of the time.”

 

**My world did not have a bright star, we are not as reliant on sight. Most hunt primarily by scent or sound.**

 

“Huh, that's… really cool, actually. And it makes sense, you're like a super predator and usually predators have sharper senses than other species.” Interest piqued, his mind latched onto the tidbit like a dog on a bone. “So being with me is probably really weird for you, since humans are so visually-oriented.”

 

**Somewhat. But your sensory processing center allows me to see through your eyes, as it were. Much more colorful.** They seemed pleased by that last part, which was understandable—when they are together, everything seems very dichromatic, primarily reds and blues. It was a little off-putting the first few times.

 

“I can imagine. Must be wild, all these new colors you couldn't see before.”

 

A rumbling purr is their only response, before a flash of light catches their attention. It came from a strange little wagon, with a roof on it and a man selling colorful orbs on cones.

 

“Oh, you haven't had ice cream yet, have you! You'll like this.”

 

Eddie orders two chocolate cones and wanders off towards the park, ending up in a secluded area surrounded by trees. It's peaceful and empty, and after a moment Venom manifests as a small snake-like extension from Eddie's shoulder. They regard the ice cream curiously, tongue flicking to taste the air before they reach out and take a bite out of their scoop.

 

Their reaction is immediate, a sharp hissing that's not quite pained, but definitely irritated.  **Eddie, it hurts my teeth!**

 

He does his best to keep from laughing, but judging by the glare he gets from his other they still picked up on his amusement.

 

“You're not supposed to  _ bite _ it, Vee! You lick it, like this. It's frozen dairy, which is probably why it hurts your teeth. It's really cold.” 

 

They watch him carefully, and when he doesn't recoil from his own treat they try again, like he showed them.

 

**Faster to bite it. Someone else could come take it from you if you eat it slow like that.**

 

“Nobody's gonna steal ice cream out of my hand, buddy. And if I eat it too fast I'll get a brain freeze.”

 

**It can freeze your brain?! Eddie, why are you eating this if it's dangerous! I do not want your brain to freeze, I like it how it is!** They hiss in a concerned manner, but he just laughs again.

 

“No, not literally freeze my brain. It's just what people call it, if we eat cold stuff too fast it gives us a headache. Don't worry, my brain is fine. C'mon, your ice cream is melting.”

 

After they assure themself that Eddie's brain is in no danger of freezing, they continue eating their own treat, crunching the cone with great satisfaction. They like crunchy foods, he's noticed.

 

**This ice cream is a good thing. Can we have more tomorrow?**

 

“Maybe. We can stop at the store on the way home and get some so we don't have to come all the way out here for it, if you want.”

 

**Yes, I want. Get chocolate!**

 

“Of course, bud.”


End file.
